This Will Be Our Little Secret
by DKgirl96
Summary: What if the infamous locker room scene from 1x09 went quite differently? Emison AU. Set before Alison's disappearance. Made in collaboration with DarkHorse1996!
1. The Locker Room

**_Prologue_**

Love is a peculiar thing.

It is a feeling that makes people happy, and they say to love someone is an art. But to receive love is power. To make someone love you is an extraordinary achievement.

That's what Alison DiLaurentis strived for.

For someone to have such strong feelings for her; made her feel powerful. Not to mention that she absolutely adored the constant attention she received.

Alison never thought she took it too far. She didn't think leading someone on and deceit them was wrong. Everything that she did, she thought was right, and she didn't regret a single thing- _until_ the guilt slowly began to haunt her down...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The Locker Room<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alison's POV<em>**

I swiftly grabbed the ball from Spencer's hands and dribbled past her. Then I quickly looked up and saw Emily waving her arms frantically up ahead. A smirk instantaneously tucked my lips, as I made eye contact with her- only to give her my famous Alison DiLaurentis smile.

_That smile_ was definitely reserved for her.

Emily's movement stilled right away, as she stood there, staring fondly back at me. Completely like a lost puppy with her big brown chocolate eyes. So love-struck, I knew _exactly_ where I had her.

Her full attention was on me, as I smoothly dribbled the basketball past Spencer and purposefully shoved her right shoulder _hard_ with mine. She let out a groan and took to her shoulder. But I ignored her completely and went for the basketball ring instead.

The ball got scored right into the ring and my team was clapping and cheering on me. I didn't really need their attention though, as I was a DiLaurentis after all.

I looked over at Emily and instantly noticed the big smile that was spread across her pretty face. She was cheerfully clapping, and a smile crept onto my lips, as I suddenly changed my mind; the only attention I craved right now was hers.

Only _hers_.

Turning around Spencer's eyes met mine. She scowled and crossed her arms, but I just smiled triumphantly and flipped my hair, as I made my way into the locker room.

###############

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel from the rack to my right. I'd waited showering until everybody left, so I could get to shower alone.

I didn't really like showering with all the other girls. Their jealous eyes were always _raking_ all over my body. On the plus side, I always got to be alone with Emily in the locker room.

Knowing that she was waiting for me as usual, I quickly wrapped the towel around my body and sauntered into the room.

Emily's back came to view, and she was currently stocking her gym clothes into her locker. I smirked and licked my lips to moisturize them. She gave me her well known shy Emily look, as I approached her.

I would never tell her this, but I thought it looked absolutely adorable. She was always the one out of the four girls, who was always willing to do _anything_ for me. I'd _never_ want to lose her. Where else would I find someone as compliant and gullible as her?

My sweet, sweet Emily.

Sometimes it was so hard to believe that she could be so shy. If she could only let her guard down and be a little more feminine and confident. All the guys in Rosewood would be all over her, and all the girls would want to be her. We could be the perfect duo.

_Wait_, what was I even thinking? I broke out of my reverie and turned my attention back to my locker, taking a black towel out to dry my wet hair with it.

"Paris would be so awesome," I said and tucked my towel off my body right in front of her.

I caught her wide eyes wheeled on my bare chest for a few seconds before they went straight up to meet mine again, as she realized that I just caught her. She gave me a wry smile and fidgeted with her hands.

I kept rambling on about how nice it would be in Paris and filled her mind with these amazing scenarios of just the two of us. Instantly noticing how her face glowed up with wild excitement at the thought of an _'us'_.

A little voice inside of me kept whispering to me that all of this was so wrong, but I just couldn't help it.

I simply loved the attention I got from her- desperately craving it more than anything. It was like I was the center of her whole universe, and as if I was her _everything_.

"Do me a favor. Hook it for me would you?" I asked and turned my back on her.

She approached me with hesitant steps and ever so slowly removed my hair to my front. Emily was always being so gentle and sweet unlike all the boys I knew. How did she even exist?

Her warm hands made contact with my bare back for a heavenly few seconds before she finally hooked the bra. As soon as I felt her soft lips on my shoulder, I immediately turned around to face her with a stern look on my face.

Her eyes widened and she recoiled, awaiting my fierce reaction, but I just stared back at her for a split second with an unreadable expression.

Suddenly, a foreign feeling came rushing over me and went all the way down to my core, as I hurled myself at her without thinking twice. The urge to kiss the living daylights out of this girl grew stronger ever since her bare lips made the slightest contact with my shoulder.

I didn't want to admit it, but it felt so good kissing her. She was always being so gentle and fragile; it made me feel extremely dominant and in charge. I could _never_ feel this way with any of the guys that I've been with.

Emily didn't move her lips at first and her whole body trembled with tension. Then she went completely still and became stiff as a rag doll. I moved my lips fiercely against hers in an attempt to make her uninhibited, but she still wouldn't reciprocate- so I did the only thing I could think of.

Retracting my lips from hers, I locked her brown eyes with mine; nervousness was evident.

Emily swallowed audibly and furrowed her brows in fear. She tried to break off her gaze from mine, but I just held her face sternly in my hands to maintain her gaze directly towards my piercing blue eyes.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked her in one of my softest tone, which was only reserved for her.

"Ali I-" she stammered and refused to meet my eyes.

"It's okay Em. You don't have to say anything," I interjected and stroked her cheek softly.

No one knew that this side of me even existed, except for her. She was my only exception. She was my sweet, affectionate Emily.

"Please don't question what I'm about to do," I told her in a saccharine voice, as I slowly ran my fingertips down her perfect jaw line.

She shivered slightly and bit her lower lip. I would never admit this to anyone, barely even myself. But she looked kind of hot when she did that, and she really shouldn't have this affection on me _at all_.

Out of frustration I grabbed her wrists firmly in one hand and forced them above her head, as I shoved her hard against the lockers.

Emily winced in pain, before I crushed my lips to hers with such intensity that she could hardly stifle the gasp. My lips moved hungrily against her soft and slow movements, but I wanted more. I_ always _wanted more.

"_Harder,_" I blurted out, unable to even stop myself.

She obeyed almost instantly and kissed me more forcefully, as I tugged her body even closer; savoring the feel of her lips against mine.

I tangled my free hand in her brunette locks. Soon it wandered possessively underneath her shirt and roamed her side, as I slammed her even harder against the lockers. Emily groaned loudly, an instant smirk formed my lips at my aggressiveness towards her.

Suddenly she did the most unpredictable thing. Before I could even register anything at all, she boldly pushed her tongue _right_ into my mouth. It caught me off guard, and made me loosen my tight grip on her wrists, as an unexpected moan forced itself out of my mouth.

Emily's free hands now wrapped around my waist, and I felt her warm tongue collide with mine. Dancing inside of my mouth in a battle of dominance; discovering every inch inside of my mouth.

I felt lightheaded.

As soon as I gained control again, I forced my tongue into her mouth instead and began exploring it entirely. Soft moaning sounds filled my ears, which made me bit down hard on her lower lip. Emily whimpered out loud, and I smirked yet again in satisfaction before our mouths met all over again.

We parted eventually, as lips became all swollen and bruised.

_Damn_, we both were breathing heavily, while looking deep into each others eyes and panting from lack of oxygen. I caught a glimpse of fear in her warm eyes.

I'd never taken it this far with her before and knew that I should stop before it got out of hand, but I just couldn't find the strength. Not to mention how _insanely_ turned on I was, so I took it even further without thinking of the consequences it might lead.

"You have way too many clothes on. Don't you agree with me on that, Em?"

Giving her absolutely no time to answer my question, I ripped her red shirt right off her body. My hands raked up and down her torso, and found their way to her toned stomach. Her perfect round breasts were now on display, covered slightly by her black lace bra.

I'd seen Emily shirtless more than I can count, but this felt so different. I felt so powerful and in charge ripping her clothes off, as I studied _every_ single facial expression she made.

How her eyes closed tightly, as my hands made the slightest contact with her covered breast. Her mouth hung wide open at our bodies' closeness, and brows furrowed in frustration.

Then I reached down to pull her shorts off too, but got caught in the middle of my act by the feel of her toned legs against my palms. I dug my nails in them and she elicited a small moan. The voice inside of me screamed for me to stop at this point, but I got up my feet either way and pushed her gently backwards.

She ended up sitting flat on one of the nearest benches in the room. Then I swiftly moved onto her lap and slowly pushed her down. She was currently lying down on the bench with my full weight on top of her, carefully positioning myself on her.

Emily looked absolutely petrified and was taking quivered breaths. I smiled devilishly at her, as I straddled her midsection and hovered above her.

Brown eyes stared right back at me.

She was so beautiful and mesmerizing like this, under my control with her pleading puppy eyes. They were filled with so much anticipation; silently begging me for more. I could feel myself getting increasingly wetter with every passing second.

"God Em, just keep looking at me like that. Don't you dare stop," I demanded, my voice thin from the lack of oxygen.

She could only nod with heavy breathings, as I slowly dragged my right hand down her lovely stomach to her panty lines. I could feel the soft fabric against my fingertips, as I dauntlessly slipped them into her panties to tease her.

A sudden gasp came out of my mouth. Emily was so _incredibly_ _wet_ that her wetness almost instantly spread across my fingertips. I looked down at her pretty face and noticed how she flinched at my lightest touch.

Locking her eyes with mine, I held her gaze and stared intently into them; right into those soft brown chocolaty eyes. They were wide open in utter shock for a few seconds. Her breath had quickened and her chest was heaving rapidly.

Then she _dared_ to close them.

"Emily. Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes locked with mine?"

"Y-yes I'm sorry I-I just-" she stuttered breathlessly, as I gently began to rub her sweet area with the flat of my palm.

Her eyes shut even tighter, as if she was trying to refuse waking up from an unbelievably good dream.

"You _just_ what Em?" I asked her right away with another devilish smirk plastered on my face.

"Emily?" A familiar voice suddenly rang and interrupted us, as the door leisurely creaked open.

I stiffened, as a cold shiver ran through my spine. Why on earth, out of all people, did it have to be her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction ever. DarkHorse1996 has made some previous work on this site before, so make sure to check her fanfictions out too!**

**We aren't experts at the M rated stuff and scenes, but we tried to do our best in this first chapter, therefore we hope you guys didn't get _way_ too disappointed.**

**If you want us to continue with this and turn this into something more, then please leave a review!**


	2. This Feels So Surreal

**Chapter 2 - This Feels So Surreal**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alison's POV<strong> _

The hesitant steps of the person grew louder and louder with every passing second across the locker room's hallway.

I knew right away that I had to think fast. If anyone knew anything about this, my reputation would be destroyed in mere seconds, and I could _never_ let that happen as a DiLaurentis.

So I hastily hauled my right hand out of Emily's soaked panties. She finally opened her eyes; darkened with lust, and looked right up at me. Almost questioningly- as if she was daydreaming this whole time and had no clue on what was _really_ going on.

In a matter of seconds, I went from straddling her, to immediately yanking her up on her feet along with me. The second we stood up, I quickly reached for her long arm and dragged her away from the benches.

I hastily lead Emily over to a safer corner in the room where the person hopefully wouldn't be able to spot us. As soon as we reached the clammy spot, I pressed my body close up against hers and held onto her, in an attempt to hide us better.

She tried to open her mouth in protest, but I shushed her right away with my index finger pressed hard against her bruised and plumped lips. Emily looked confusedly at me for several seconds, but eventually kept her mouth shut.

"Emily, are you in here?" There was a hint of uncertainty in the voice, and the steps were now sounding like they were right beside us.

I looked back up at Emily and saw how her brown eyes instantly grew huge in realization, as she finally realized who the voice belonged to.

The person's shoes came to view from our angle in the corner, and I saw familiar blonde locks waving back and forth. Then it immediately hit me, as I'd guessed right in the first place.

It was none other than Hanna. Or as I infamously nicknamed her, _Hefty __Hanna_.

But what the heck was she even doing here? I knew that she absolutely hated the locker room after an incident, which had occurred a long time ago in the P.E. lessons.

Suddenly the old memory from middle school came rushing back to me, and I reminisced how she even got that _nickname_...

* * *

><p>"<em>Okay, kids. Time to get out!" Coach Chapman yelled from the sports hall, followed by a shrill whistle.<em>

_I just finished putting my hair up into a ponytail when I heard the muckle of girls shuffle for the exit. Then I noticed Hanna in the mirror and swiveled around to catch up with her. I swear I'd recognize that big butt anywhere. _

''_Hanna, wait up.''_

_She stopped for a second, before she started jogging out of the locker room. I frowned into the mirror and started jogging after her. _

_I caught her arm and spun her around. Fury arose inside of me. How dare she run off like that from me? _

''_I said wait up, hefty!'' _

_Her eyes immediately turned glassy as she tugged her arm from my fierce grasp. I gave her an icy glare as I sprained her arm. She held in a sob as she spun around and ran as fast away from me that she could, chubby legs could muster. _

_I watched her run away, remorse starting to well up inside of me, but I quickly pushed the feeling down. I sighed and made my way to the sports hall. And honestly I didn't need to feel bad for hefty. She could have just listened to me, instead of scuttling off like that. I chuckled as masses of voices were heard._

_Hefty. Now that's a nickname I would use indefinitely._

_I spied the girls amidst all the mass of people. I flicked my ponytail, and sashayed my way to them. The linoleum floor smelled of detergent and the walls had just been painted white. Not that the hall looked better, some of the ladders were broken in half, the soccer goal had huge gaps in them. I huffed. So much for improvement. _

_The chatter died down around me, and the girls all gave me a disapproving glare. Hanna's eye were bloodshot, and Emily's arm were draped around her shoulder, with Aria on the other side, and Spencer, with arms crossed, approaching me with steady steps. I arched my eyebrow in amusement. _

_She opened her mouth, but was cut off by Coach Chapman's sharp whistle. Spencer stepped back, but still held a harsh glare fixated on me. I let out a chuckle and shrugged her off. Spencer could be so comical at times. _

"_Alright everyone. I will mention your names one at a time to climb up the rope and just to be clear, this is just a game. So no rude comments!" Our coach warned us, as small chuckles could already be heard around. _

_He certainly fixed his eyes on me, before pocketing out his timer, along with his notepad and pen._

"_So let me see. The first name on the list is-"_

_We all waited to hear the name in anticipation. I cracked my knuckles and stretched out. I could swear that I saw Emily perusing my body, from the corner of my eye. I rolled my eyes. She was being so obvious sometimes. I was amazed that neither of the girls seemed to notice. Then again, she was only looking when no one else was._

"_Hanna Marin!" He finally barked out._

_I held back a laugh as I looked over my shoulder, only to find her trembling with uneasiness. My smile dropped a little. Her arms were crossed and her eyes fixated on the ground. She was indeed shaking._

_Almost violently._

_She stepped forward onto the mattress and looked all the way up, as she held the rope. A loud gulp came out of her mouth at the bare sight._

_Then she finally got a hard grip on it and tried to heave herself up several times, but failed deliberately each time. Our coach shook his head dramatically and begrudgingly went to help Hanna. _

_I began to chuckle lightly and soon the hall was filled with laughter. Colliding along with mine._

_Coach Chapman bent down on his knees and struggled to elevate onto the rope her with a tight grip on her legs._

"_Careful Coach, she might break your back." The chuckles turned into guffaws, my own drowning in the midst of it all. _

_I could faintly hear Spencer mutter something along the lines of 'That bitch-' behind me. _

''_DiLaurentis,'' he said in an alarming tone. _

_Then he finally untied his grip around Hanna's legs and she was currently on her own. _

_She took hoarseness breaths and struggled painfully in climbing the rope. And she surprisingly made her way up for a little while, before she collapsed back down to the soft mattress._

_It actually surprised me that she could even climb a few centimeters up that long rope. _

"_Maybe we should allure you with a donut at the top of the rope next time, so that will make you climb even better.''_

"_DiLaurentis!" His bellowed voice rang into my ears._

_The guffaws died down instantly. Someone's cough could be heard remotely. Another one sniffled. All too soon it was dead quiet and the only noise that could be heard was the beat of my heart._

"_What? Can't handle the truth?" I snapped at him, without thinking twice. _

_His face grew red with fury and he clutched his notepad. For a second, I thought that he might've exploded right there and then. _

"_Okay, that's enough. Go to the principal's office right away!" He yelled and pointed with his chubby finger towards the locker room._

_Everyone's eyes were pointed towards me. Mutters began erupting all around. Hanna began sobbing loudly, deafening the mutters, as she ran to the locker room. _

_My eyes found their way to the girls. Spencer was shaking her head, while Aria remained frozen in her place and darted her eyes from me to the exit. Emily wouldn't even meet my gaze, as she kept her eyes piercing on the ground, and moved her feet awkwardly sideways._

_Spencer was the first one to run after Hanna. She made a 180 and put her hands on her mouth, as to make a megaphone. _

''_You're unbelievable, Alison, we'll never forgive you for this!'' She hoarsely yelled, and spun around, disappearing into the locker room. _

_Aria's eyes met mine for a second before she eventually ambled after Spencer. Halfway through she turned around and went back to drag Emily along with her with a grip on her arm, their shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor. Almost as if she knew that she didn't dare to move. Not with how my storming eyes were glued right on her._

_Coach Chapman's face was beetroot red from anger, but I just glared icily at him and slowly dragged my feet along the hallway. _

_I'd never felt so humiliated in my life and I swore to myself that Hanna would pay for this. _

_So hard. _

_Which she actually did that very same day in the locker room, where-_

* * *

><p>I felt someone clutch tightly onto me and my mind got interrupted. Suddenly I wasn't twelve anymore, as my focus slowly and hazily went back to the current situation I was landed on with Emily.<p>

I ultimately remembered how I got Hanna on the road to recovery, which she still struggled with till this day, and I must admit that it was a very cruel way. But that was the whole concept of my payback; to watch her _suffer_ with her biggest issue and insecurity.

Emily's shiver cold body pressed against mine, and I quickly shook my mind away from the memories three years ago.

She was trembling profusely.

My instincts told me to help her right away, or else Hanna would get us caught pressed tightly against each other half naked. That wasn't really a good sight at all, and even I wasn't smart enough to come up an excuse for _that_.

So I brought my hands up to her shaking face and caressed it softly, as I began to stroke her cheeks with my thumbs. I looked intently into her eyes the whole time and I instantly felt her relax a little bit, but her body was still way too tense.

Then I realized that I had to relax her in the only way I knew; once again showing the side of me that she'd only seen. My sweet and affectionate side.

I soundlessly began to plant soft little kisses along her beautiful jaw line, until I was barely inches away from her kissable lips. Her warm breath hit my face, and I closed my eyes at the tingling feeling, as I slowly leaned in with my lips.

Only to hover over hers.

My right hand landed itself over her heart and I could feel it _beating madly._ It was almost pounding out of her chest, and I was afraid that she would pass out any second.

I decided to open my eyes, only to find her already staring lovingly back at me.

She was patiently waiting for the petrifying moment, when our lips would finally connect again. I knew that Emily didn't dare to make the move, which her raggedly breathing clearly gave away. So I leaned in and tilted my head slightly, as I slowly closed the gap between us and amorously brought my lips against hers.

Sweet and sensual. Just the way she liked it.

This kiss was nothing compared the ones we'd shared just a while ago; hungry and almost desperate.

It wasn't first until, I heard the sound of a door slamming closed that I abruptly stopped and disconnected our lips. I realized that I'd got far too lost in my act, and completely forgotten who I really was or what I even stood for.

_Just a role._

It was nothing else than a sweet little role that I had to play off, in a result for her tenseness to get over with. At least that's what I told myself in the locker room that very day. Desperately neglecting the fact that I'd wanted her in every possible way, seconds before we were interrupted by Hanna.

So I put my fierce facade back on, but secretly knew deep down that this was the only thing I was really good at.

###############

_**Emily's POV** _

It was such a surreal feeling. I was currently sitting in English class, and still couldn't comprehend what had happened back in the locker room no less than two hours ago. It was everything that I've ever wanted and dreamed of.

Not to mention _what_ had really occurred. She took it to a whole new level this time and literally scared the living heck out of me. But I couldn't refuse her, I never really could actually.

"So since you finished reading the last chapters of 'Romeo & Juliet', we're now to watch the masterpiece itself!" Mrs. Hoffman's sudden announcement interrupted my mind, as she entered the classroom backwards with the VCR and TV cart.

Alison wasn't in the classroom yet, and I began to wonder why, now that we both finally had classes together since P.E.

Did our incident in the locker room freak her out or something? Did she go home afterwards? But even if she did, she would've texted me in spite of everything, right?

Just as I was getting into deep thoughts and over thinking, a loud knock could be heard at the door before it got opened furiously. Everyone looked straight up from their desks. It was her.

_Alison._

Mrs. Hoffman's eyes opened wide and her brows furrowed, even though she wasn't really anticipating an explanation from Alison on her delay.

She came barging into the classroom with her Tory Burch heels clacking, and made her way to her usual spot without uttering a single word or apology. That was such a typical 'Ali move'. Our old teacher shrugged and ignored her actions completely. She knew how much of a drama queen Alison could be, even with the teachers.

Mrs. Hoffman closed the door and turned the lights off, as she went over to start the film. However she struggled with the VCR and the class immediately took the opportunity to start with their usual small talking.

I instantly glanced over at Alison across the room, only to find her already staring right back at me.

She had a brooding expression on her face, as she suddenly stood up and sauntered towards my desk while remaining our eye contact, never breaking it. As far as I could tell, nobody paid attention to us, but rather at Mrs. Hoffman who still had problems with the VCR.

Then she slid her hand across my desk landing at my hand. The sudden contact immediately made my skin electrified and my heart was making these quick jumps inside of my chest. It confused the shit out of me. Why was I behaving this way, even at the slightest touch?

She hastily pulled me up by my hand and dragged me to the far end of the classroom.

We reached the seats and Alison pushed the tables together, before she sat down. It hadn't occurred to me that I hadn't taken a seat, until Alison grabbed my hand and practically yanked me down onto the chair. She let go off my hand as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and eventually turned my gaze over at the TV.

She didn't say a word to me afterwards and turned her attention towards the screen instead. I watched, as she cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

Then I turned my attention towards the movie as well, trying to pretend that absolutely nothing had ever happened between us. But I fairly knew that Alison was way better at that game than me.

##########

We were over an hour into the film, and I had absolutely no idea what was happening on the screen. Alison had scooted closer to me throughout the movie, still without uttering a single word, only coughing and clearing her throat several times. I couldn't concentrate with her _this close_ to me.

_Close_ meant barely any inches away from her crossed legs.

I gulped.

The heat from her body made me feel hot all over, and made me long for her touch like never before.

Suddenly her fingers started to draw small patterns of circles on my thigh. I drew a sharp intake of air. Her almost invisible movements made me feel inebriated and nothing in this world could ever make me feel tired of them. I refused the option to meet her eyes, terrified that she would heave her hand away and I didn't want that. I'd always dreamed of her touching me like this.

I leisurely closed my eyelids and got lost in her touch. So lost that a small moan escaped from my lips.

My eyes instantaneously opened and roamed the classroom, afraid that someone might've heard me. But fortunately, luck was on my side, as everyone seemed to pay attention to the movie. Mrs. Hoffman herself was busy reading a book.

Then she slowly dragged her fingers up along my inner thigh, and I finally dared to meet her eyes.

She was so stunningly beautiful- even in the dark. Her flawless beautiful eyes were burning with desire, and the color of them now held a darker azure blue.

My breath hitched.

Her eyes never left mine, as she reached the zipper to my skinny jeans. She deliberately zipped it down and my eyes opened wide in shock, as I frantically roamed the classroom all over.

Yet again nobody seemed to notice anything at all and I let out a sigh of relief, but my body seemed to act the opposite. It was almost radiating from nervousness.

"Relax, sweetheart," she cooed softly into my ear and grazed her warm lips over my earlobe.

Her words instantly sent shivers down my spine. _Sweetheart_.

It was the first sentence I'd heard from her, since she'd entered the room, so I tried with all my willpower to follow her command. But it was so hard and frustrating that I bit down harshly on my lower lips, almost to the point where blood surfaced.

The movie was long forgotten.

All I could think of right now was how her hand had crept inside of my jeans. The thought kept spinning around in my head; whether Alison could feel how incredibly wet I was?

She'd _barely _even touched me yet, and I wasn't even sure if I was imagining it all, or if it was real at this point. But I'd never wanted for it to stop either way. It just felt too damn good.

Her fingers slowly grazed the length of my crotch over my underwear, and I yearned to let out yet another moan at this extraordinary feeling. Then she pressed down hard with her palm, which immediately made a low whimper escape my mouth.

I swear I could hear her giggle a little bit.

She was now barely inches away from the waistband of my underwear, as she slowly ran her fing–

The lights suddenly turned on.

We instantly pushed our desks away from each other. Alison somehow managed to pull her hand out of my pants before it got noticed, and I rushed my hands over my zipper.

However the loud screeching of the chairs didn't go unnoticed. Several people in the class and even Mrs. Hoffman gave us inquisitive stares.

I silently prayed that my flushed face didn't give too much away.

''You know staring is rude, so stop glaring at us like we're some animals in a cage,'' Alison scowled out in a husky tone.

Then everybody, including a somewhat confused Mrs. Hoffman turned their attention away from us. The module was apparently not over yet, as she began to write analyzing questions on the blackboard.

I turned to Alison, only to watch her wear a tiny smile, as she all of a sudden decided to stand up and strut away from her seat. For a split second I thought that she just wanted to switch her seat, but she headed towards the door instead and walked straight out of the class. I gaped unbelievably after her.

However what caught me off guard the most was how she walked out with the most implausible confidence.

The penetrating sound of her clacking heels echoed in the hallway, as the classroom door was left wide open with a very amused and shocked Mrs. Hoffman left behind. She eventually emitted a wry laugh before continuing with writing questions on the blackboard.

My mouth hung open in both amazement and disbelief, as my mind went completely crazy; replaying the same scene in my head. Over and over again.

Despite all her cruelty and vengeance I still couldn't help but loving her. I would be utterly delusional, if I _ever_ told myself that I didn't crave for her touch, even the slightest one.

Alison Lauren DiLaurentis was_ definitely_ going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Such a big thanks to all of you guys, for your incredibly sweet support and reviews! :***

**It actually surprised us that so many of you thought; either Paige or Spencer would interrupt Alison and Emily in the locker room!**

**_SPOILER ALERT_: Paige won't play any role in Emily's life, as the storyline takes place before Alison's disappearance. But that doesn't necessarily mean that she won't make any appearance at all throughout the fic.**

**Anyway we hope you loved this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review, as we really love reading them!**

**DarkHorse1996 ****& ****DKgirl96**


	3. Heartbreaker

**Chapter 3 - Heartbreaker**

* * *

><p><strong>1 week later...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alison's POV<strong>_

I paged through the book for the fifth time on my bed and sighed contentedly. This book assignment was giving me such a headache, and I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

_Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens.

I remember back to a couple weeks ago in the library, where I reciprocated her kiss with a little peck on the lips. At the time I didn't think of it as something special. It was nothing but innocent. But it was definitely the one which had started it all.

To think that one little kiss could develop into something so complex and arduous; feels so strange. That _one day_ in the locker room really changed everything so drastically.

I actually went over to her house that very same night, to make sure to keep our little rendezvous a secret, but it surprised me how differently it went instead.

* * *

><p><em>The door opened and there she stood with puffy red eyes. I noticed that she was in her sweats and worn-out Rosewood Sharks Swim T-shirt. She sniffled and rubbed her nose with the handkerchief, she'd clenched so tightly in her palms. <em>

"_Emily, is everything alright?" I asked with concern, as I leisurely stepped into the house._

_She just nodded and sidestepped for me to get in. __I took her hand in mine and looked at her. She immediately froze and gulped._

"_Ali, can I get you something?" She whispered meekly and tried to avoid eye contact._

_Then she pulled her hand out of my grab and scurried away into the kitchen, not even awaiting an answer._

_I furrowed my brows and scanned the house hurriedly. The pastel yellow walls were covered with pictures of Emily with her parents. Most of the pictures were just single shots of Emily from when she was very young, to about now, smiling giddily at the camera. _

_A smile automatically crept its way onto my face. Emily looked absolutely adorable when she genuinely smiled. _

_Good thing that Mrs. Fields was visiting Emily's dad in Texas, I thought to myself, as I made my way into the polished kitchen._

##########

_Emily's back came to view, as I entered the room, where she was pouring me a glass of juice._

_I went over to her and hugged her gently from behind, as I sighed softly into her neck. She smelled of sweet cinnamon, her usual scent. It somehow always made me feel lightheaded._

_Emily stiffened at first, but eventually relaxed in my embrace, and a little victory smile formed on my lips. She was starting to worry me with all this jumpiness. I was very aware that I made her uncomfortable most of the time, but a little voice whispered inside of my ear that maybe this whole thing was beginning to derail._

_It wasn't really my intention to be so soft with her when I decided to visit her, but after seeing her so teary-eyed, I just couldn't help myself, but feeling a little bit guilty. _

_I made a face. _

_Guilt was not a feeling I ever experienced quite often. This is how I've been feeling recently with Emily. Pushing it down hasn't helped and everything was beginning to get too much. _

"_You can always tell me if there's anything wrong, sweetheart," I said in a low tone, just above a whisper- with my arms still wrapped tightly around her waist and my head buried in her hair. _

_She jerked her head up at the last word, waking her up from a temporary daze. It seemed as if it had struck a chord in her. _

_Once again she tried to free herself from my embrace, but only this time I clutched tighter onto her and didn't let her go. I didn't want to._

"_Emily, please don't." _

_She stilled her movement completely and I suddenly felt sobs erupting from her. _

_I immediately turned her around to face me, and she jerked back abruptly at the minimal distance between us. She was now leaning against the kitchen counter, when I__ reached out for her arms, and to my surprise she actually embraced me this time. _

_Emily sniffled into my shoulder and took heavy breaths. Taking a deep breath, I began to rub her back soothingly and rested my chin on her shoulder._

* * *

><p>A cold shiver ran down my spine at the memory from last week. That wasn't exactly how I'd wanted my visit to turn out.<p>

Seeing her so vulnerable and broken had really hit me like a freight train. Even though it was a terrible thought to have, I didn't want what I had with Emily to come to an end.

I knew what I was doing to her was leaving her very puzzled and frustrated, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop it. To have this much control and power over someone, who adores and loves you so much, is not something you simply want to let go off that easily.

It didn't seem like she wanted to let go either, but I knew that her reasons were way different than mine. The way she constantly ogled at me didn't go unnoticed or even the way she flinched at my lightest touch.

She was obviously _madly_ in love with me.

I knew that for sure, and I was well aware that I would break her heart into a million shattered pieces if I continued this act. But I still carried on and took it even further, maybe more than I'd wanted to in the first place.

###############

_**Emily's POV**_

I made my way into the cafeteria and scanned around the room. The school cafeteria looked quite empty since my science teacher; Mrs. Crain, let the class off early.

There were only a few seniors lounging around and I sighed, as I sat down at our usual table, settling my almost empty tray down onto the table.

I rested both of my palms under my chin and just stared at my food. There was only an apple, which was already half-rotten, and a soup that looked like someone had vomited in it. I gagged and pushed the tray farther away. The food here was not the best, so I usually always had lunch money on me.

I decided to wait for the girls, and instead pocketed out my phone to keep me entertained.

"_Boo_," someone whispered into my right ear.

My phone dropped from my hands immediately and I swear my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

Small chuckle sounds reached my ears. I'd recognize that laugh anywhere, and that _oh so _familiar vanilla perfume was now wafting in the air around me. A hand leisurely trailed down my arm.

Alison.

I dared to almost look up at her, but didn't. I was still mad at her for leaving me like the way she did in the classroom the previous week. Alison made me feel like such a big fool that day. She left me, right after making me believe we finally could've had something real this time.

However, what surprised me the most, was that she tried to make it right again on her little visit at my home. She had absolutely no clue about the pain I felt inside of me; which only got worse and grew stronger.

Not even once did she recognize her fault in front me to utter some sort of an apology. So I just embraced her, as I sobbed into her arms. Silently praying that she could feel my devastating pain instead. But yet again she didn't mention a single thing about our little moments that had occurred between us.

Just like always.

I could suddenly hear a chair scraping in front of me, and the vanilla essence became too overwhelming; almost suffocating me.

Keeping my eyes fixed on a nook in the table, I heard muffled voices from behind me. Lunch period had started, but where were Spencer, Hanna and Aria?

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up, thinking it was one of the girls.

Huge mistake.

Alison's icy blue eyes bored right into mine. I gulped and put my phone aside, as I tried to break our eye contact. She then crossed her arms and cleared her throat, this time very loudly.

I still refused to look her right into the eyes and was silently praying for the girls to come very soon. Where were they anyway? Wasn't Hanna in her class? She should've been here with Alison right now.

"What's with the silent treatment? And why aren't you looking at me?"

I was about to answer her, when I heard other chairs scraping. I heaved a relieved sigh. That was about time.

"Sorry we're being so late; we got held up by Mr. Hollenbeck. He had to give our essays back," Aria explained as she sat down.

"Well, we wouldn't have been this late, but Spencer just had to comment on her grade as usual," Hanna said and opened a bag of chips.

Aria chuckled, as she brought a plastic fork full of salad up to her mouth. Spencer was about to say something, but made a face instead and quietly opened the plastic wrap from her sandwich.

I could feel Alison's eyes on me throughout the whole conversation. She sighed dejectedly, as she finally tore her gaze away from me to look at the girls.

"So I thought about a sleepover over at my place tonight? Since my parents are going out and Mike is staying over at a friend's house," Aria announced excitingly.

"I'm totally down!" Hanna answered right away with her mouth full of chips.

"Count me in as well," Spencer piped up, and Hanna sent a flying hand towards Spencer to high-five her.

They both looked at Aria with joyful smiles, except for me.

I knew that a sleepover meant that I had to sleep next to Alison, and I so wasn't ready for that. It was somehow an unwritten rule at every single sleepover that I had to crash down next to her. I would've absolutely loved it, if the tension between us wasn't as weird and frustrating as it was right now.

I looked back up and saw how they all were staring expectantly at me. So I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair; frantically thinking of finding a good excuse when-

"I'm on."

They all whipped their heads towards Ali and smiled at her. I made the grueful mistake of fixing my eyes on her again. However this time her eyes didn't bore into mine. They were rather a dark azure blue, and she had this mischievous smile plastered onto her dangerously pretty face.

"But only if Emily comes with."

In that exact moment only she and I existed and everything around me went on mute. The fake excuse was long forgotten. All I could do was nod like a little puppet on a string, while the sound of the other girls' excitement faintly could be heard.

My eyes were unwillingly glued onto hers, and it was as if she was controlling me all over again.

That sleepover did not sound like a very good idea at this point; I was once again under Alison DiLaurentis' unbreakable spell.

###############

_**Alison's POV**_

I packed my bag with the last sleepover essentials, as I exited my room with a smirk. The previous sleepovers that were held had been so boring. I'd always let the girls know by checking my phone constantly or over exaggerated yawns.

I was going to make sure that this one wasn't, and I knew for sure that Emily was going to be the main part in tonight's fun. She was in fact on her way to my house right now, as my mother made Jason agree on giving us a ride to Aria's.

The doorbell suddenly rang and I hurriedly made my way downstairs with my bag, to the point that I almost tripped a step on my way down with my Jimmy Choo high heels.

I made my way to the door and saw my dad making his way towards the door as well from the living room. However his hand only hovered above the door handle, when I practically hurled it away.

"I'll take it, dad. It's only Emily," I said with a little smile, and tried my best to hide the excitement I really felt inside.

He simply nodded and made his way upstairs to his office instead.

I waited till he was out of sight and literally flung the door wide open, only to find Jason standing in front of me. My jaw dropped in disappointment and I let out an exaggerated sigh.

"What's the matter with _you_?" He asked and made his way inside, not even waiting for an answer.

I was about to close the door with my eyes towards the ground, when I out my peripheral vision suddenly caught something. But I didn't have time to register anything at all, as I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders; shoving me backwards.

"_Boo!_" She yelled with an overly excited voice.

I shrieked and recoiled. My heart was in my throat.

Jason was at this point laughing hysterically from the living room. He'd apparently awaited this reaction all along since he'd entered the house.

I huffed, as my heart rate leisurely slowed down to its regular rhythm.

Emily succeeded in her attempt at freaking me completely out. I tried to play it cool with an overused stone-hard expression, as I began studying her more up close. She looked way too adorable with that goofy smile, which accentuated her overall beautiful attributes.

I tried my best. I _really_ did.

But I failed miserably at fighting back the wide smile, which desperately wanted to creep itself onto my lips.

"I must admit. That was a really good payback, Fields," I said with a generous smile as I reached down for my bag on the floor.

''Ready to take off?'' Jason asked, as he made his way to the car. Emily and I both nodded, without breaking eye contact.

She just stared right back at me with a mischievous smile, and I could already tell that this was going to be an unforgettable sleepover party.

My instincts _never_ failed me.

###############

_**Emily's POV**_

The music was blasting in the DiLaurentis' family car, as Jason was driving it fast and obviously way above the speed limit. I was almost afraid that the police would get him caught.

Nevertheless I was just sitting silently in the back seat near the window on the left, with Alison sitting on the other side.

She had her hand propped under her chin, as she stared out of the window. Her beautiful curly blonde locks were hiding her gorgeous face, and it was as if she was lost in her own little world. I caught her reflection in the window, and just gazed at the beautiful sight. She literally took my breath away, whenever she was like this; so silent and miles away in her thoughts.

It didn't occur to me that she'd caught me staring at her this whole time, and it almost scared me half to death when Alison finally turned her face in my direction.

She winked at me and smiled.

Giving her a small smile back, I drew my attention away from her, while my heart was beating furiously inside of me. Whatever gesture she made always sent my heart rate on a marathon.

That was _not_ how I anticipated her reaction to be, and I knew that I was supposed to stay mad at her, but I just couldn't. Not with the way she was constantly mesmerizing me.

Alison's hand unexpectedly landed on my thigh, even the smallest contact made me shudder. She smiled smugly at me, as she slowly drew her hand away from my thigh; lingering there for seconds longer.

"Jason, can you please drop us off at the corner right there?" Ali asked a little loud over the music, pointing towards an unfamiliar street.

He nodded curtly and veered the car to the right. The car stopped and I let a breath out, I didn't know that I was holding.

She turned to me once again and offered me her hand, as she pulled me out of the car from the right side along with her. However what surprised me the most was the way she intertwined our hands for the first time in forever; a way that had my heart skipping a beat.

Then she dragged me across the street with our fingers collided so tightly, as if we were _one_.

##########

"Ali, why exactly are we getting into a liquor store?" I looked around bedazzled, taking in the surroundings.

Broken beer bottles, open trash cans, and a homeless woman with all her teeth missing was lying on the side street. I almost gagged at the sight and wondered why on earth Alison had chosen to come here, but I ultimately decided not to ask.

She looked back over her shoulder, and gave me her usual Alison smile; confident and yet so generous at the same time.

We went inside the store and she immediately let go off my hand. I huffed at the empty feeling of not feeling her warm palm against mine.

As we took a few steps further inside the store, Alison suddenly gripped my upper arm hard.

"Just stand here and let me do the work, Em," she whispered the words into my ear, and I shivered at her warm breath against my ear lobe.

I did absolutely nothing but standing there silently in the middle of the store; studying her every movement with my eyes.

I watched in awe, as she made her way up to the register. It was almost illegal the way she swayed her hips along with her deliberately slow steps. Her heels clacking against the filthy floor.

Odd groaning sounds could suddenly be heard. Breaking out of my trance, I instantly noticed that I wasn't the only one drooling after Ali. Almost every single man in the store had their lustful eyes glued right on her.

All kinds of emotions flared up inside of me- _jealousy_, _anger_, _disgust_ and not to mention _fear_.

Jealousy was dominating all the other emotions, and I clenched my teeth so hard that my jaw literally cracked. But I didn't pay any attention to the psychical pain, as the anger was boiling inside me. I kept staring at the revolting old perverted men. How did they even dare to stare at Ali like that?

I hated it. _So much_.

But what I hated even more was the fact that I could do absolutely nothing about it.

Clenching my fists, I stared at her back. Her blonde locks were bouncing, and it made my stomach twist and churn in an uncomfortable way; sensing that she had something big planned ahead.

##########

At first Alison started chit chatting with the older guy at the register. It looked like two typical old friends catching up on lost time, and they were _even_ laughing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. Where was she even going with this?

Then out of nowhere Alison learned forward and captured his filthy big lips on hers, with her hands confidently gripping onto his worn-out T-shirt tightly, as she drew him closer and closer to her every passing second.

I was standing at my exact spot motionless. The only thing I ever did was watching the scene unfold right in front of me; watching her like a completely lost moron.

Capturing every seconds of the living nightmare.

The way her mouth was moving fiercely against his, in a perfect tandem rhythm along with their sloppy kisses. Tongues were soon added, and I could feel myself getting sick at the sight, almost to the point that I had to puke.

I could feel a sob rising dangerously high in my throat, and my eyes were becoming watery with the tears daring to spill out at any second. So I bit down harshly on my tongue; concentrating at keeping it all together.

A little piece of my heart broke, and at this very moment I wasn't even sure if my heart would ever mend again.

She finally retracted her lips from his, but I didn't feel anything different at this point. My emotions were suddenly gone and completely dead.

A heartbreaker. That was _exactly_ what she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello lovelies :***

**So we didn't get as many reviews in the last chapter, as we thought we would get, but we still _very_ appreciate the ones we received though!**

**This chapter was a lot fluffier and fun to write. _But_ sure that we absolutely had to kill it near the end- sorry guys haha.**

**Oh and be prepared for Chapter 4, which will be the actual sleepover party, and it'll be a lot steamier than any of these chapters until now ;D**

**Btw what did you guys think of Alison in this chapter as a total heartbreaker? Will Emily be able to forgive her completely after this?**

**DarkHorse1996** **& DKgirl96**


	4. Sleepover Party

**A/N: ****Alison's character in this chapter is heavily inspired by Beyonce's song - **_**Crazy In Love**_** (50 Shades of Grey soundtrack).  
>Enjoy the long chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Sleepover Party<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alison's POV<strong>_

I retracted my lips from his and immediately spun around, only to catch her standing steadfast at the exact same spot as I left her. Her incredible brown eyes met mine, and I studied them rapidly to find any sign of hurt or anger, but I just couldn't read her expression _at all_.

It actually made me a little anxious that I couldn't for the very first time, and I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. She should be grateful that I even decided to do all of this hardcore work on my own.

That kiss was nothing but plain _disgusting_.

Not to mention his unbelievably bad breath. Oh my God that onion breath was killing me during the whole awful make out session- to the point where I _almost _gave up midway.

I eventually came to terms that I shouldn't give up as a DiLaurentis, but he could seriously use a gum or two though, and a ton of spray under his arms.

"Here's the beers, beautiful." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around to face the guy once again, and instantly caught how his desireful dark eyes were trailing up and down my body. Noticing his sultry expression, I suddenly reached out for his big hands to place them firmly on my breasts over my shirt.

I always loved being the center of the attention, even in a filthy store like this, and maybe it was beginning to get a little too much, but I really didn't care at this point.

''Hopefully I'll see you again here sometime soon?'' He asked in a breathy voice, as he stared with widened eyed at his immobile hands.

"Oh, thanks for the beers handsome. Not so sure about _that_ though," I said while trailing my fingers teasingly down his jaw line and seductively biting my lower lip.

His scruffy beard scratched my fingers, as if they were about to bleed anytime soon.

It had nothing on Emily's smooth tanned skin and her perfect sculpted jaw. _Gosh_, not to mention those unbelievably soft plumped lips. They were just so addictive and kissable, which made me question myself at times.

"Alison, I think we should leave now."

"Sure, babe." The words came spilling out of my mouth without a second thought, with my gaze still lingered on the guy.

I removed his hands from my chest and caught his confused expression, before I dramatically spun around on my heels with the beers in my hands.

"Can I at least get your number?" He hollered after me.

A devious smile plastered its way onto my lips, as I kept on walking- ignoring him completely, as if he was nothing but air. My eyes were glued to her pretty face the whole time.

"Or maybe a name?" He asked in a much lower tone with uncertainty to it.

I smirked at the affection that I had on _even_ strangers. It was unbelievable how desperate and horny this guy could be, and all along because he got a sweet little taste of my lips.

I finally reached Emily.

The first thing I noticed was how her face was portraying the same unreadable expression, but this close I caught her right eye twitching. She didn't give me her usual adorable puppy look, which I longed after more than anything in that exact moment.

I decided to kiss her cheek softly, however her reaction didn't alter at all. She was still standing there motionless with this very unfamiliar look plastered onto her face, and it was literally beginning to drive me insane- to the point that I just _smashed_ our lips in a much needed kiss.

Her lips didn't respond to my kiss at all, but I was about to deepen it either way, when she suddenly shoved me firmly away.

My eyes snapped open almost instantly; disoriented and anger flashed through her features with tears welled up in her eyes, as she let out a shaky breath.

"Emily, _what_ are you do-"

But I didn't even get the chance to finish my sentence, as she turned her back on me and walked straight out of the store.

I was left appalled with the beers in my hands.

This was a whole new Emily, and I wasn't ready for this. I'd only known her as sweet and innocent until now- this side of her somehow made me feel _weak_.

Then I looked over my shoulder towards the register; noticing how the guy's mouth hung open and his eyes widened. I shook my head and jogged out of the store to catch up with her, silently praying that she would buy my excuse _this time_.

###############

_**Emily's POV**_

I barged into Aria's house with a trailing Alison right behind me. She was following me almost like a little puppy; craving its owner's attention.

To say that I was angry was an understatement. I was most of all excessively disappointed with myself, as I almost accepted her poor apology. What she did with that guy was uncalled for, and not something worth forgiving for in a very long time.

But here I was and surrendered yet again.

Maybe it was her velvety voice, her incredibly blue eyes or heart shaped lips. Something about Alison constantly drew me in, and no matter what she did, I knew in my sallow heart that I would always end up forgiving her.

Because I didn't have the heart to reject her, which she apparently was mastering at. Being in love with her was one of the hardest battles I'd have to fight- and it was not one I was expecting to win _at all_.

##########

My legs were burning after the long walk from the store to the Montgomery's house, as I'd denied the option of taking a cab. I couldn't bear being so close to her right in the heat of my anger. She had tried pathetically to catch up with my steadily fast walking, till she ended up begging for me to stop. Only then I slowed down a little bit, and she took the opportunity to come up with a half-baked apology.

I crashed down on the couch and breathed out. Not even a second later, I felt her weight loosely sliding down right next to me, while she settled the bottles on the table in front of us.

"Em, please just look at me." Her voice laced with desperation, as she touched my hand lightly.

But I still wouldn't budge. I sighed and tried to ignore her completely by reaching for the TV-remote and turning on the TV.

A few minutes passed by with me silently watching the screen, whilst her piercing gaze was directed towards me the whole time.

"Baby, _please_, tell me what I can do to make it right?" Alison tried in a much lower and huskier voice this time.

I stiffened instantly at her choice of nickname.

She had leaned even closer to me, while softly stroking my upper arm and it was _almost_ sufficiently for me to fall under her inescapable spell again. But we were fortunately interrupted soon enough.

"The party has officially begun with booze in the house!" Hanna yelled from across the room, as she rushed down the stairs towards us.

Spencer and Aria came to sight as well, as they were laughing together at what seemed like an inside joke.

Alison sighed heavily, as she hesitantly and leisurely removed her hand from my arm to scoot a little away. I would maybe not show this, but my heart still pounded madly inside of me to every little single touch of hers.

Aria went to sit _right _between us, and Spencer sat on the far end of the couch beside Alison, while Hanna excitedly studied the beers.

''What are you guys watching?'' Aria asked, oblivious to what was going on seconds before.

Spencer whispered something in Alison's ear, which made her giggle.

My heart leapt at the sound of her enchanted laugh. I cleared my throat and shifted uncomfortably, as I could see Alison watching me from the corner of my eye and I angled my head at her inquisitively.

Dark azure eyes blazed through mine. She winked and smiled mischievously. I immediately broke eye contact and gulped.

She still had this affection on me, even after everything that had happened, and I _hated_ it more than anything. But my feelings always seemed to unwillingly cave in no matter what.

Alison was currently doing an amazing job, but I wouldn't relinquish that easily this time, and I had a feeling that she was very well aware of that too.

###############

_**Alison's POV**_

We were currently two hours into the party, which at this point didn't even seem like one at all.

Hanna was sprawled out on Aria's bed with a Cosmo magazine, while Aria was showing Spencer her new stilettos, which she didn't even seem to pay much attention to. That was just so typical of Spencer; being completely stubborn in the fashion world

And then there was _her_.

She was standing by the doorway and looked so lost in her own thoughts. Her arms were crossed over her chest, while she was leaning on her right leg; looking absolutely breathtaking.

If _only_ Emily knew how much I craved for her attention. The problem was that I couldn't let her know. Not with her being in this angry state- and not to mention completely sober.

I decided to spice the party up a little bit, with the thoughts of a very drunk and clumsy Emily under my control. And I had to bite my tongue harshly at the inappropriate thoughts.

"How about playing a little game." It wasn't really a question, and it came out more demanding than I expected.

"That's a great idea Ali, which game do you have in mind?" Aria asked curiously, as she turned around and finally tore her gaze away from Spencer, who excused herself to go to the bathroom.

I swear, these two definitely had _something _going on.

''Maybe a game of Never Have I Ever," I suggested dryly after a while, even though I was dying from anticipation.

"So we finally get to the booze?" Hanna's face lit up with wild excitement like a little child.

Squinting my eyes at Hanna's excessive elation I decided to push her.

She'd been annoying me all night- trying to be all grown-up and ridiculous. Although I would always refrain myself from saying anything condescending to her when Emily was around. Not only did Hanna get on my nerves, but with Emily also avoiding me all night had gotten me all worked up.

"You might wanna know Hanna-" I said in a strained voice, as I bowed my head down a little.

I could see Emily looking in my direction through my lashes. _Score_. I'd finally gained her attention so I continued.

"That alcohol contains more calories, than you could possibly burn in just one night," I spat out and looked up at Hanna, as I wore my infamous smirk.

She immediately cast her head downward and started twiddling her thumbs. The only sound that could be heard was Aria clearing her throat uncomfortably. Then I made eye contact with Emily- with a disapproving glare and a shake of her head, she stormed out off the room.

In all her fury she didn't notice Spencer coming and bumped right into her. Emily just shook her head and continued down the hallway, leaving a very baffled Spencer.

"What's going on here guys?" Spencer asked with concern, as she ambled into the room.

Hanna bit her lower lip, still twiddling her thumbs. Aria, who had been dead-quiet this whole time, suddenly found the courage to speak.

"It's nothing Spence," Aria lied, standing up a little straighter.

"I'll take care of it," I said in a stern voice; giving Aria a small smile on the way out of the room.

Fortunately, I spotted Emily with her knees up to her chin. She was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, and she always sat like this when she was really upset.

_Or_ crying.

The image of her crying popped into my mind, and I despised myself a little bit more. It was never my intention to make her cry.

I made my way over to her and bent down on my knees in front of her, as I dared to run my finger through her silky soft hair.

Emily had straightened it for this special occasion, and I couldn't help but thinking about the fact that she actually did all of this for me. She'd even put a little makeup on- not that she needed any, as she was already beautiful either way.

"Why do you keep doing this, Ali?" Her voice sounded tired and defeated. She stared straight ahead with a vacant look flashing her face.

"Doing exactly what Em?" I asked, even though I was well aware of what she was hinting at.

I kept running my fingers through her hair, desperately trying to soothe her.

"You know what I'm talking about." Her voice was hollow and unrecognizable and she still refused to meet my eyes.

''First the incident with that guy in the liquor store, and now Hanna?''

I froze and my fingers stopped running midway through her hair, as my heart made an unexpected jump. I never thought she would have the guts to confront me like this.

An unfamiliar feeling rose up inside of me.

"That kiss meant nothing and you know it," I said through gritted teeth and removed my hand from her as I stood up.

"Oh, so you call that _just_ a kiss Alison!?" She yelled and stood up as well- looking down at me with furious eyes.

"Yes Emily! What else should I call it!?" It came out more fiercely than I wanted it to.

"How about calling it; you shoving your tongue down a stranger's throat, while letting his filthy big hands touch you in the most inappropriate places!" She snapped right back at me.

My mouth hung open at her words. Emily Fields had for the first time ever made me speechless, and she continued to surprise me with her little outbursts.

"Don't you have some sort of self respect or is that _even _dead? Just like the ice-cold heart of yours."

Her confidence was bursting out of her at this point, but what got me the most was her vacant expression and her impassive voice. It worried me whether she could be capable of exposing our little encounters, and seeing her in this state even made me feel a bit scared of her.

All types of thoughts were running through my head and I had so much to say. But the only sentence I eventually uttered out of my mouth was far from what I had in mind.

"Girls, she's in the living room, you can come down now!" I called from downstairs, while maintaining our eye contact.

###############

Spencer and Aria took each another swig of the battered beer bottles, throwing fits of laughter here and there. I turned my head around and caught Emily.

She was inspecting a peculiar painting down the hallway, and somehow had a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

''Okay, that's more than a shot girls,'' I said, grabbing the bottle from Spencer's hand.

Putting it beside me, I glanced up at Hanna and noticed how she was texting furiously away on her phone. Hanna was beside me, and the most sober of everyone.

When she was done texting, she glanced around before eventually settling her eyes on me. Then she frowned and uncrossed her legs, as if she was about to move.

''Hanna-''

Her eyes actually reminded me a lot of my own. If only she'd lose some weight, she would look absolutely stunning.

Hanna rose up from her seat and huffed.

"You know I didn't mean what I said earlier, right?" I assured her in a calm voice, as I grabbed her hand- stopping her from leaving.

"_Right_," she said through clenching teeth.

A figure suddenly appeared in front of us, and I looked up to find Emily hovering above us with the unfamiliar whiskey bottle. How did she even manage to get here without stumbling or even falling?

"Wait a second Em, where did you get that from?" Aria inquired, her words slurred.

"I have my ways," she said with the most wicked smile that I'd ever seen.

"We were supposed to play a game,_ not _getting drunk on purpose," I said out loud, staring pointedly at Emily.

"I think I have a really good one this time!" Spencer shouted and caught everybody's attention.

"Never have I ever..." She trailed off midways, as she suddenly stood up; losing her balance right away.

Hanna seized her arms just in time, situating her comfortably on the couch. Spencer muttered a thank you to Hanna before grabbing two beers and handing the other one to Aria.

"Kissed a girl." Emily finished, staring directly into my eyes, while taking another sip of the almost empty bottle of whiskey.

I gulped and shifted uncomfortably on the floor where I was sitting, and I was grateful that at least Aria and Spencer were too drunk to notice the heat, which I caught in Emily's eyes.

Somehow both Spencer and Aria managed to take a sip of their beer, while Hanna scratched the side of her head.

Emily probably didn't know how she was gazing me down, which somehow turned me amusedly on. I really started admiring this new side of her. Bold Emily could be really _hot_.

And for once, I decided to give in, as I took a sip of my almost full beer- staring her directly into the eyes with the same amount of intensity.

''Everybody took a sip, right?'' Spencer asked; her words even slurry than before.

Aria suddenly jerked up from the couch.

''NO, Hanna didn't!'' She pointed her finger towards her, and slumped lazily back on the couch.

Emily smirked and averted her eyes. She gazed at Hanna and drank the last bit of whiskey, which was left in the bottle, and then tossed it away.

''You wanna try it out now, Han?''

But she didn't even give her time to answer, as her hand seized her neck and crashed their lips together in one big messy kiss. Hanna's eyes widened for a second, but she eventually caved in to Emily's sloppy kiss.

I clenched my jaw, too stunned by the sight before me to do anything. Spencer and Aria gasped too, although they began to laugh hysterically right after.

Thirty seconds of hell passed by, and just as I thought that the kiss was finally over; it got _even_ worse. I caught Emily dangerously pushing her tongue inside of Hanna's mouth, while clutching tighter onto her by her shirt.

It was beginning to drive me completely insane and I couldn't watch it any longer. So I tore my gaze away from them for a split second, only to hear them commencing to moan instead.

"I think that's more than enough," I blurted out gravelly and bit my tongue to stop the tears from spilling out.

They both retracted their lips from each other and tried to catch their breaths. Hanna ran up the stairs, probably due to some sort of after-shock.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Emily said coolly under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

And it _did_ hurt. More than I would've wanted it to.

I could now properly recall the feeling of jealousy. It was the worst pain I'd felt in a long time, and I truly couldn't deny it any longer; not even to myself. I finally came to the conclusion that just _maybe_, I might have feelings for Emily Fields.

Which scared the hell out of me.

##########

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy... _hmm,_" Aria mumbled into Spencer's neck, who mumbled something in response, while patting Aria's cheek before she went completely out.

"I think it's time for bed girls," I said in a low voice, still in utter disbelief and shock after the kiss exchanged between Emily and Hanna.

Hanna left a while ago, as she'd called her mom to pick her up straight after she ran up the stairs. She probably would feel a little weird sleeping in the same room as Emily either way.

I was glad that she decided to leave.

My feelings about Emily were currently whirling around inside of me, and I was left _utterly_ perplexed after Hanna and Emily's little make out session. Three unconscious drunk girls didn't seem to make everything any easier for me.

"Aria I need to borrow something to sleep in, I forgot my bag in the car," I said with my eyes towards the ground- not having the guts to meet Emily's eyes just yet.

"But I'm too short," she responded giggly.

"It doesn't matter sweetie, just follow me please?"

She stumbled through the living room and almost tripled when she finally reached me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, as I guided her up the stairs and towards her own room.

"Be careful Aria, the least I want right now is to call an ambulance," I said tiredly. She stared at me wide-eyed and gaped.

''Ambulance? Who died?'' She covered her widened mouth with a hand.

I rolled my eyes and sighed; this was going to be a_ long_ night.

"No one, now tell me where I can find something," I said as we entered her room.

I loosened my grip on her waist, and made my way towards her walk-in-closet instead. It was so messy, over half of the clothes were definitely not even close to my taste.

I looked through her clothes for a while without success.

"Aria I can't even find anything in here," I announced with an exaggerating tone.

A couple of seconds passed by without any response and I turned around in frustration, only to find her sound asleep on the ground.

"Oh dear God," I muttered to myself.

I went over to her and struggled with laying her on the bed and tugging her in.

Then I found some random oversized gray T-shirt, which must've been Mike's, and slid out of my yellow floral dress to put it on. I didn't even bother to wear anything besides the T-shirt, as I became breathless from half-carrying and tugging Aria in. I stared back at the petite girl, and it felt as if something or someone was missing.

My eyes widened and the realization suddenly hit me.

I'd left Spencer and Emily on their own downstairs while they were heavily intoxicated. I didn't think twice as I hurried myself downstairs- quickly spotting an unconscious Spencer on the couch in the living room, and I relaxed immediately.

But where the _hell_ was Emily?

I frantically searched for her all around the place, and then my eyes found their way to a slightly ajar front door. My breath hitched and my heart began to pound furiously.

"No, No, No, _No_." I kept saying to myself, as my mind went completely numb, and I froze for a second.

''Looking for someone?''

I instantly breathed out in relief and took a hand to my pounding heart, as I turned around to face her.

She gave me a lazy smile and crossed her arms.

"You have no idea what went through my head," I said worriedly, and her smile immediately faltered as her face turned gravelly.

"I just really needed some air," she explained sincerely and stepped closer.

Emily seemed sober than before, but up close I noticed how her usually warm eyes still were a little distant due to the alcohol.

I closed the door behind, and dragged Emily by the arm to the kitchen. She winced a little by my grip on her arm, but I sent Emily a look as we walked past Spencer, then she made no sound.

##########

We just stood there for a couple of seconds- looking deep into each others eyes, without being able to utter any word at all.

I propped myself up on the kitchen counter and crossed my legs, as I continued to stare intently into her brown orbs. Emily's eyes carefully trailed from my bare legs and all the way up to my sparkling eyes; her gaze drinking in every inch of me.

''_So_...'' I began loosely.

The tension between us was distant and so unfamiliar, but somehow it sent an unexplainable exciting rush throughout my whole body.

"So what?'' She asked in a husky voice.

Emily sounded so different, yet so intriguing. I bit the inside of my cheek, to stop myself from thinking impure thoughts. Her semi-drunk voice was _definitely_ a huge turn on.

"Why did you kiss her?" It flowed out of my mouth, not being able to stop it.

She just stared back at me with hooded eyelids, without saying anything- only offering me a simple smirk.

"Don't you dare smirk at me like that." I tried to sound harsh, but instead it came out as a plea.

I gulped as she placed her hands on my thighs.

"Emily, please don't distract me." I stared at her with a stoic expression, but my voice told a completely different story.

Suddenly she leaned in, I could feel her hot breath against my neck. She made her way even further up, and tucked a hair lock behind my ear before whispering the words-

"That kiss meant nothing and you know it."

I shivered and backed away from her, the back of my head hit the kitchen cupboard gently. Her eyes were darker than I've ever seen them before.

Her warm hands on my thighs started moving, as she deliberately aimed for my inner thighs, and my eyelids involuntarily closed shut.

"Em, _p-please_, stop distracting me," I stuttered breathlessly.

Stuttering wasn't something I ever did as Alison DiLaurentis.

"So, I'm a distraction to you now?" She asked in a sultry low tone, as she playfully nibbled on my earlobe.

A poll of heat was immediately sent straight to my center- I was so unused to this extremely bold side of her. Emily's mouth moved down towards my neck where she began to plant open mouthed kisses, and I just couldn't contain the moan that escaped.

The tension was _literally_ killing me.

I was already so incredibly wet, but I longed after even more as my desires overtook my thoughts. She leaned away from my neck to meet my gaze. Her cheeks were flushed and her cocky smirk was still evident.

"Fuck it," I cussed under my breath, as I wrapped my legs around her waist and tugged her in even closer by her shirt.

Our lips met desperately, and I ran my tongue along her bottom lip; _begging_ for entrance.

"Let me in," I panted softly against her lips, as I grabbed a fistful of her shirt with my hand.

Instead of granting me access, she tore her lips away and I whimpered at the loss. She then reached for my arms and placed them around her neck, as she swiftly lifted me up from the counter. Her lips moved forward to meet mine again- holding my legs supportably, as she shoved my back against the fridge.

I winched in pain and helplessly wrapped my legs tighter around her.

Emily forced her tongue into my mouth, and I could faintly taste the alcohol mixed with her own intoxicating scent. I couldn't help but grind myself against Emily's tummy at the overwhelming feeling. A low moan escaped from my lips, while my right hand shakily reached for her jeans to deliberately zip it down.

I was just about to sneak the hand into her underwear, when I felt her gentle grip on my wrist; preventing it from wandering any further.

"Not here," she muttered in a hush tone, as she slowly sat me down again on my feet.

Her forehead was pressed against mine and her eyes were closed. She was so stunningly beautiful that my breath hitched in my throat.

"Emily. I can't take it anymore, I _need_ you," I purred breathlessly against her lips.

She just took my hand in hers and led me away from the kitchen and past the dining room. Then we stumbled up the stairs with our lips attached the whole time, but somehow made our way to the top.

Emily smirked into the kiss as she opened the first door in the hallway, which we clumsily entered. I tore my lips from hers for a split second- finally realizing where she'd led me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery's bedroom! _Really_ Em?"

She simply put a finger to my lips and hauled me, pushing me onto the bed. Then she slowly climbed on top of me and hovered above me; looking so dangerously breathtaking, while flicking her hair back.

Emily only ceased to surprise me this evening with her bold and outstanding confidence.

We stayed like that for several moments, until I stirred and began kissing along her perfect toned stomach- lifting her shirt to get the bare skin. Her lips found mine again, as I tried to pull her shirt over her head, but stopped midway.

"Em, do you-"

"Stop talking Alison." I shivered at her use of my full name.

"But do you really wanna do this?" I asked hurriedly in a small voice, almost afraid of being rejected.

She pulled her shirt completely off and then went back to straddle me with a very heated gaze. Her fingers grazed my face softly to my neck and began kissing it tenaciously.

"Does that answer your question?"

She placed soft and small kisses along my throat and then began nipping it, while her hand crept under the oversized T-shirt to roam my sides. I got lost in her touch, and I could feel myself falling for her; more and more.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this Emily, but you're so beautiful," I whispered into her ear, as I tucked a lock behind it.

Her eyes closed at my unexpected confession, and I immediately used the opportunity to flip us over and _now_ I was straddling her instead.

"So_ fucking_ beautiful."

"Ali," Emily moaned as she felt my soft lips caressing and sucking her earlobe softly.

I leaned back a little to pull the oversized T-shirt off- leaving me in just my bra and panties. Then I went back to straddling her, as my fingers shakily began unbuttoning Emily's pants.

She tilted her hips, making it easier for me to yank her pants off. I threw them far away from the bed and hovered above her, as I studied her almost exposed body hungrily.

I bit my lower lip and ran my fingers torturously slow along her curves, before settling one hand on her thigh; drawing slow patterns on her skin with my fingertips.

My other hand made its way to her inner thigh, and slowly crept into her underwear, as I locked our gaze. I smiled mischievously at her before I began rubbing her clit in small circles.

"Ali," she whimpered helplessly again- only turning me even more on.

I rubbed her even harder in a stern rhythm, and I noticed how she unsuccessfully tried to hold back her small moans.

"Don't hold back Em." I kissed her on the corner of her lips.

She tilted her head a little to capture my lips with hers, as she panted harshly into my mouth.

I didn't even bother to remove her panties, as I dipped first one then a second finger into her and began pumping the digits slowly, while watching her trembling with pleasure. I buried my fingers deeper and faster into her and Emily began to rock her hips; meeting my every thrust.

A loud moan suddenly escaped her lips as I hit a special spot, which made her dug her nails hard into my back- making me wince.

Her whimpers increased progressively, and she was panting heavily at this point, so I pressed my lips back to hers to swallow her soft cries.

"Come for me, beautiful," I murmured into her mouth as I felt her tightening around my fingers.

Emily's eyes shut close and her mouth hung open.

Her hips bucked uncontrollably as she came, and it looked like she was going to make a lot of noise. Instead she drew her lips to a thin line to stop any sound that was threatening to escape.

After a couple of seconds Emily finally opened her eyes, and brown orbs stared right at me. We looked at each other for a moment- both afraid of breaking the silence.

I cautiously removed my fingers from inside her, while keeping our eye contact; making her moan lightly. She looked so flushed and out of it and her hair was a mess, but in my eyes she'd never looked prettier.

I knew what I wanted, although I wasn't willing of taking any chances. My feelings for her were crystal clear at this point, but I couldn't tell her how I was feeling and my pride was the one to blame.

"This will be _our_ little secret Em," I told her in a raspy low voice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello guys!**

**This chapter took us a really long time to finish, and it is by far the longest one we've written until now. We felt like a long chapter was needed, as we've got midterms next week :S**

**And just for the record- this chapter was NOT easy to write _at all_ regarding the steaminess. It got uncomfortably awkward for us several times throughout the writing! XD**

**So what do you guys think of Alison finally confronting her own feelings? Do you think she is willing to choose Emily over her pride?**

**DarkHorse1996 & DKgirl96**


End file.
